Erica Farrell
Erica Farrell (born June 1974) is a Canadian woman who attended Degrassi Junior High School, Borden High School, and Degrassi High School. After high school, she went to the Dominican Republic to teach under-privileged children. She was the twin of Heather Farrell, and was portrayed by actress Angela Deiseach. (Occasionally, the closing credits spell the character name as Erika.) Original Degrassi (Season 1-5) Starts as: Grade 8 The Twins Erica and Heather were portrayed as the perfect set of twins, often speaking up for other characters during their problems. Trying To Break Out Erica tried to break out from her "twinness". When Heather showed up at a dance in the same outfit as Erica, Erica told Heather to grow up. The twins eventually forget about fighting to be different. The Mono Scare At a dance at Degrassi where students from another school called St. Mary's were invited, in the episode "Sealed With a Kiss" (Season 2, episode 8, 21st episode of the series), Some older high school students also were admitted without proper checks. One of these older students named Aaron became a new boyfriend to Erica. They left the gym for a secluded hallway and engaged in French kissing. The next day, however, based on symptoms, Erica was worried that he had given her mononucleosis (or "kissing disease"). She kept it a secret, but after Heather went with the boy, pretending to be her twin (determined to prove she was not as "prudish" as Erica claimed), got kissed by him, and revealed it to Erica, Erica revealed her suspicion of mononucleosis. They went to the hospital to get checked, but it turned out that Erica merely had tonsillitis. Erica's Pregnancy When Erica began high school she discovered she was pregnant after an unprotected sexual encounter she had over the summer with Jason, a fellow camp counselor. Erica decided to get an abortion, despite Heather's protests. Liz O'Rourke found out and committed a hate crime against Erica. When Erica found out that It was Liz: she fought her in the halls of Degrassi. Erica was sent home for the day, and Heather eventually needed to go to counseling to deal with having to support Erica. Graduation After graduation Erica moved to the Dominican Republic, therefore not appearing alongside her sister in School's Out!. Degrassi: The Next Generation In Father Figure (1), Erica is seen sitting next to Spike during the latter's baby shower. (* Although many Grade 8 first season characters have birthdays in 1974, since Emma Nelson, daughter of one such student, was born in June 1989, and since Grade 8s start at the age of 12 or 13 and finish at 13 or 14, 1974 birthdays should be retconned as 1975.) Trivia *Erica and her sister Heather were the first set of twins in the Degrassi Franchise. The second set are the Coynes, Fiona and Declan and the third were the Anderssons, Bo and Ingvar. The fourth set are the Hollingsworths, Frankie and Hunter. *Erica and Heather were also the first set of identical twins in the Degrassi Franchise. The second set are Bo and Ingvar Andersson. *Erica and Liz had the first female fistfight in Degrassi history. *Erica had the first abortion in Degrassi history. *Erica is 6 minutes older than her sister Heather Farrell. *Erica is one of four people to get an abortion. The other three were Tessa Campanelli, Manny, and Lola. *Erica is the second female to go through teen pregnancy. The others were Christine, Tessa, Manny, Liberty, Mia, Jenna, Clare, Vanessa, and Lola. *Erica, Heather, and Caitlin all share the same line, "What a creep." **Erica said this line in Just Friends. **Heather said this line in Sealed With a Kiss. **Caitlin said this line in Showtime (1). ***Coincidentally, all three of them were in the Class of 1992. *She attended the funeral of Derek Wheeler's parents John and Helen Wheeler in Can't Live With 'Em (2). *She was a very talented volleyball player. Category:DJH Characters Category:DH Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:DH Teens Category:Degrassi High Category:DJH Season 1 Category:DJH Season 2 Category:DJH Season 3 Category:DH Season 1 Category:DH Season 2 Category:DJH Teens Category:Season 3 Category:Siblings Category:Alumni Category:Main Characters Category:Twins Category:Degrassi: TNG adults